


Frisky Filmakers

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Edd doesn't Exist, Ede! AU, Light Masochism, Little twist at the end ;33, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tom and Tord are porno directors, Tom gets drunk and wants to get laid, Tord doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom's feeling bad for a mistake he made and gets drunk. Then he wants to get laid. Unfortunately for Tom, Tord isn't having any of it. Unfortunately for Tord, Tom may just get his way anyways.





	Frisky Filmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just got my Ao3 account and I'm so excited! This is my first-ever sinfic, originally posted on Tumblr, and I hope you guys like it! I'm currently working on a new one, a gift for Morpheel, who's given me a few tips and been all around a pretty cool dude! Until then, I hope you enjoy~

Tom was drinking. Again. Of course, it didn’t matter – he was flush with cash and usually drank for fun, making sure to mind his limit. Usually.

This time he was drinking not for fun, but because of a recent problem that had come up – his latest film had turned up a complete and utter failure. Because of him, no less. Against both Tord’s advice and his better judgment, he had taken a risk that had completely blown up in his face. So he drank. A lot.

And fuck if he wasn’t pushing _far_ past his limit now.

He took another swig of Smirnoff from his bottle before knocking on the door to Tord’s room. The two shared a nice penthouse, just so they could share ideas easier and bring work home with them if need be, and Tom found himself _really_ needing some help with work now. Tom heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened, revealing a slightly groggy Tord.

“What is it, Thomas?” he asked in annoyance in his trademark Norwegian accent, looking the smaller man up and down. He took in his colleague’s disheveled appearance – the way his scarf hung so loosely around his neck it looked like it would fall off, the way his normally perfectly-kept hair was currently a rat’s nest, and the way Tom was giving him a dopey look of what Tord imagined was supposed to be frustration, his face extremely red. “You’re drunk aren’t you? Goddammit, you shouldn’t be drinking over a mistake like that one – it’s fine, we can always make a better one next time.”

The Brit didn’t seem to hear him as he let himself into Tord’s room, Tord giving a tired huff as he closed the door. Tom simply made a beeline to Tord’s bed, flopping down on it with a groan. Tord crossed his arms, looking down expectantly at Tom, wondering if the man was going to explain himself or just lay there in silence. Right now it seemed the latter was was the was the small man’s choice. Tord was about to tell Tom to leave before the man sat up, his empty eyes lazily roving over Tord.

“Tord,” Tom began, “you…you…you’re a good guy, y'know? Smart… Y'don’t make stupid mistakes. Not like me.” Tord rolled his eyes.

“Quit beating yourself up, Tom,” he said, even though he knew it was futile to argue with a drunk man. “It was a mistake. Anyone could’ve made it. You were eager to take the risk, and even though it didn’t work out, it was an...an admirable try at something new.”

Tom continued, still not listening to Tord, his words beginning to slur heavily. “Fuck, you evenhave agreat body, likefuck, Torrrrrddd…” The brit bit his bottom lip, his dopey gaze becoming lustful. “No wondereveryone loves thepornos you star in, Jesus, theyre our bestsellers y'know.”

Tord rubbed his temples in frustration. “Okay, Thomas, you need to go to bed. You are starting to give me a major headache, and I cannot handle this right now. As much as I hate to admit it, your mistake has put me under a little bit of stress too.” With a pointed look at Tom, he added, “Although, unlike you, I chose not to drown my sorrows in Smirnoff.” 

He approached Tom, holding a hand out to help steady him as he got up. However, instead of allowing Tord to take Tom to his room, the man gave Tord a drunken slap on the ass, causing his colleague to give a startled yelp. Tom ducked under Tord’s arm as the other made an attempt to grab him and returned to Tord’s bed, burying himself in the thick blanket and sheets.

“Why you little bastard,” Tord growled, storming over to his bedside and yanking the covers off, Tom all but hissing in protest. The Norwegian gave Tom a rough yank of his hair, earning a pained squeal from the man that was, admittedly, quite adorable, to bring their faces close together. “Thomas. Get. Out.”

“Nope. M'fine right here. Andon’t call me Thomas.”

“Tom, I’m not going to ask or try to reason with you anymore. Go to your room and sleep. Now.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Fine then, have it your way.”

Tord released the other’s hair to roughly hoist Tom up by the waist, tossing him over his shoulder. Tom kicked and pounded Tord’s back with his fists like a child, and every time he did Tord would give him a hard smack on the ass, finding himself amused at the strange squeals Tom gave when he did. However, about three quarters of the way to Tom’s room he felt an uncomfortable prodding in the shoulder he had Tom slung over. Tord lifted Tom off the shoulder, eyebrow raised in confusion. He looked the other over a moment before noticing the tent in Tom’s pants, screwing his eyes shut and giving an annoyed sigh.

“You wanted a fuck this entire time, didn’t you?”

"Yeah."

“And you’re a dirty little masochist ass, aren’t you?”

"Uh-huh."

He frowned and slung Tom over his shoulder again, trekking the rest of the way to the Brit’s room. “Well you aren’t getting what you want from me. Not tonight, you drunk little bastard."

Tom groaned a protest as Tord tossed him onto his bed after taking him back to his room. “Goodnight, and please, for the love of God, actually go to sleep.” He turned to leave, but Tom quickly tugged him back, causing Tord to trip over the edge of the bed and fall on top of Tom. He could feel the small man’s hard cock pressing against his stomach through his pants, and Tord couldn’t help but admit that it was a bit of a turn-on for him, but he pushed away from Tom all the same.

“Toooorrrrrd,” Tom whined as the other got up and turned to leave again. “Pleeeeeaaaase, I need yourcock inside meeeee. Itsno fair the girlsandguys in our pornos get to ride it, but I don’t!” Tord could feel his patience beginning to wear dangerously thin as he listened to the other man beg. He was having just about enough of this.

“No,” Tord rumbled angrily, refusing to face Tom. “You’re going to bed, and that is final.”

“Oh, I see. Youjuss wanna keep yurself from me. T'make me jealous, right? You asshole…” He smirked, before adding in a smug purr, “You whore…”

Now Tord whirled around, his face bright red and twisted up in pure anger. He gave Tom a twisted grin, having finally snapped. “Fine! Fine. You wanna fuck, I’ll pound into you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a month.” This put the most obnoxious shit-eating grin on Tom’s face, which Tord was immediately determined to wipe off.

Tord stomped toward the bed and pushed Tom down into the mattress, grinding roughly against the man’s erection. Tom let out a lewd groan at this, making a futile effort to buck up into the movement on top of him as Tord kept him pinned with one hand pressing down on his shoulder while the other kept firm hold of his hip. The taller man frowned and gritted his teeth as that stupid look remained on the face of the man beneath him. Tord made a silent vow it would be gone by the time he was done with him. Tom whined as the Norski let up for a moment to unzip his pants, pulling them down and his boxers with them just enough to free his member. He was then on top of Tom again, yanking the other’s hair to bring his lips up to meet the head of his dick.

“Suck it,” Tord commanded in a growl.

Tom hesitated, then opened his mouth, nearly choking as Tord thrusted into it. He glanced back at Tom’s crotch to see his erection managing to perk up even more and chuckled.

“Ah, so you like it when I make you choke on my dick, eh? You little cockslut.”

He thrusted into Tom’s mouth once more, grinning in satisfaction as the man made a strangled cough. He let Tom suck on his cock for a while longer, moaning a bit as Tom’s tongue dragged all over his length before pulling out of his mouth. Tom’s grin returned after that, and Tord all but snarled, turning to Tom’s cock with a surefire plan to wipe it off. He smirked. If there was anything Tom couldn’t stand, it was teasing, and that was exactly what Tord was going to do. He was going to drag this out a while longer – that would surely get Tom to give in.

The tall Norski slid down along Tom’s body, stopping as his face came to hover over his colleague’s crotch. He grinned deviously, gripping the hem of the Brit’s tight black pants and beginning to pull them down ever so slowly, giving quick yanks every once in a while before returning to the slowly pace. Just as he predicted, Tom’s smug grin began to twitch into a frown and he tried to help Tord remove his pants a couple times, his hands getting swatted away instantly both times. Once Tom’s pants were off, Tord turned his attention to the erection poking through Tom’s boxers, a large wet patch on the front of them.

He lightly rubbed two of his fingertips in small circles on the head of Tom’s clothed dick, reveling in the whines that followed as he removed them. He began to slide off the smaller man’s boxers as the same excruciatingly slow pace as he had the pants. Watching Tom’s expression quickly go from the shit-eating smirk to a tortured look, his dark eyes glued to his cock as it sprang free, Tord felt a ripple of immense satisfaction pass through him, heading straight to his dick.

As soon as Tom’s boxers were off, Tord removed his own pants and boxers, although at a much quicker pace. He took Tom’s hips into his hands, gently digging his fingernails into the Brit’s soft ass and beginning to position his entrance over his member, which was still slick with Tom’s saliva from sucking him off.

“Ready?” Tord asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer as he slammed into Tom. Tom cried out, hands gripping the sheets beneath him like a lifeline. He glared down at Tord indignantly, panting.

“Ah! T-Tord, thatwas too quick! Jesus! An'you couldn’t have putalittle lube on?”

“Hey, you wanted this, now shut up and take it, Jehova.”

Tord set off at a jackhammer pace, placing a hand on Tom’s cock and jerking him off roughly. They both began to moan, Tord mostly letting out low groans that grew especially loud whenever Tom started to kiss and suck at his neck, nipping at him and biting down lightly on his collar bone every once in a while, too. When Tom gave a sharp gasp and his head flew back in a lewd moan, Tord knew he’d hit his prostate. He aimed for the spot and pounded against it again, smirking at the wonderful noise Tom made when he did. Then he repeated the action. Again. And again. And again.  
He felt Tom start tightening around him and moaned about the same time the smaller man announced, “F-Fuuuuck, Tord, I can'tkeep up muchlonger, I'mgonna fuuuuuuuuuuuck…!” Tord could feel himself starting to near his climax as well, and set to jerking Tom off at an even more furious pace. Tom let out a loud moan that sent small tremors up Tord’s spine and it wasn’t long before Tom was coming, Tord quickly following in suit.

They both ended up panting, laying on top of each other. It was silent for a long while other than the sounds of their heavy breathing before Tom looked up at Tord with a smile.

“Nn…‘At wasnice… Less doit again sometime.”

“Agreed, though preferably sometime you’re sober.”

"Okay."

“ **CUT!** ” Tord finally yelled, pulling out. “That’s a wrap!” Little cheers, and whoops, and small rounds of clapping rippled among the filming crew, to which Tord gave an over-exaggerated bow while Tom sat up.

The petite man gave a small smile, straightening himself up a bit. “I can’t believe you finally talked me into starring in one of our pornos with you.” Tord grinned a little bit wolfishly, slapping the Brit lightly on the back.

“Hey, you gotta admit it was pretty fun, right? And you’re definitely doing it again sometime. But for now, let’s just get this thing edited and transferred to DVD. ‘Frisky Filmmakers’ is going to be one of our best-selling productions, just you wait and see!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more sin on my Tumblr @anayadusksins where you can make requests whenever they're open, receive updates on upcoming fics, and just talk to me in general! I'd love to hear from all of you~


End file.
